


Dreams in Five Stages

by cmk418



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Tim starts to have erotic dreams about Sean. What will he do?Written for the 2015 Summer of OZ
Relationships: Tim McManus/Sean Murphy





	Dreams in Five Stages

Tim staggered into the locker room, still feeling a bit like death. He’d taken a long, very long, very cold shower to help himself wake up and to drive some of the residual thoughts from his mind.

“Morning,” Sean said, altogether too chipper for a human being to be at this hour.

“Morning,” he muttered in reply, hoping that Sean would leave him in peace.

“Man, I had the craziest dream last night. My grandma Helen was in it. She was like this weird Obi-Wan Kenobi spirit guide and-“

As Sean droned on, Tim started to remember bits and pieces from his dream last night.

_He could hear the sound of the basketball bouncing against the hardwood as he walked into the gym. Sean was on the court, mostly naked except for a pair of fishnet stockings and high heels. He looked up at Tim and said, “Where’s your uniform?”_

_Tim looked down at the ugly brown suit he wore to every other staff meeting. “I don’t know.”_

_Sean executed a perfect layup – how he managed not to fall was anyone’s guess - and then returned to Tim’s side. “You can’t play without a uniform,” he said, freeing the tie from around Tim’s neck. “You want to play, don’t you, Timmy?”_

_Tim wanted to play._

After that point, things got a little hazy. He was sure that the dream continued and not in the normal heterosexual “and then the boys fight crime together” way he would have liked. He woke up with a hard-on which wasn’t unusual in and of itself, but normally was preceded by a dream about Gloria or Diane or Ellie or whatever hot young secretary Leo had hired that month. It didn’t happen after dreams about his best friend.

“And,” Sean laughed as he wound up his story, “it turned out that the cheese was on the counter the whole time.”

Tim blinked and gave a half-hearted chuckle. “Weird.”

“You remember your dreams?”

It was an easy out and Tim was going to take it. “No.”

*

Three a.m.

It was three a.m. and he was awake.

There was no way that he was going back to sleep. Not after that.

_He was standing in the shower, minding his own business when Sean stepped in. Tim turned to face the spray, feeling Sean’s hands roam over his back._

_“What are you doing here?” Tim asked._

_“You need me,” Sean answered._

_“Right,” he said, handing Sean a sponge and some body wash. It wasn’t Tim’s normal brand of body wash, it was some pinkish liquid that smelled like…_

_“Strawberries,” Sean purred. “I love strawberries. They taste so…”_

That was the point where Tim forced himself awake. He wasn’t going to risk going back to sleep after that.

He didn’t consider it an overreaction to yell “Fuck no!” when Sean offered him a piece of his mother’s strawberry pie at lunch.

Well, not until everyone else in the lunchroom looked at him strangely.

He had to get some sleep.

*

He’d done everything right. He didn’t drink, hadn’t eaten any weird combinations of things, and hadn’t watched any porn before bed. He prayed to as many deities that he could think of to not let a single image of Sean Murphy destroy his sleep tonight.

He turned the clock radio to a classical station, set it on “sleep” mode, and settled in for a long, (hopefully) dreamless slumber. It was nine-thirty.

_The two Seans broke off their kiss and looked over at Tim._

_“Aren’t you going to join us?” they asked._

At nine fifty-five, Tim shook himself awake. He resolved to call in sick tomorrow.

*

_Tim wandered the corridors of the prison, looking for someone._

_Diane was the first person he saw._

_“How’s England?” he asked._

_“I shouldn’t be here,” she said._

_“I don’t mind.”_

_“I’m not the person you’re looking for, Tim.”_

_Tim nodded and started moving through the corridors again. He wound up in the infirmary. “Oh good, you’re here,” Gloria said, pressing him down on a gurney._

_Tim felt hopeful for a moment until Gloria drew a circle on his chest and pulled out a scalpel. “This should only take a minute.”_

_“No thanks, I’m good,” he said, running out of the room and straight into Howell._

_“McManus, you clueless fucking idiot,” she said._

That was the point that Tim woke up. He felt uneasy as if something was lost. He closed his eyes and tried to get back into the dream, but sleep eluded him.

*

Sean walked into Tim’s office. “Hoo-boy, Tim, you look like shit.”

“Thanks,” Tim murmured.

“Something wrong?”

“Can’t sleep.”

“Maybe you should see Doctor Nathan for something.”

“No thanks. She might try to operate on me again.”

“She tried to operate on you before? Other than in one of your kinky ‘playing doctor’ fantasies?”

“No and no. It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t sound like nothing.”

“I just… never mind.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later.”

“Sean?”

“Yeah?”

“Why’d you come by?”

“Haven’t seen you all day. Thought I’d check on you.”

“Thanks.”

Sean left and Tim got up from his desk to look out into the quad. Rebadow, Hill, Busmalis and Beecher were engaged in a game of cards. Cyril was drawing a picture. Said was leading a prayer group. All in all, it seemed to be a normal day in Em City.

Tim moved back behind his desk, reclined his chair slightly, and closed his eyes. _It’ll just be a minute_ he told himself.

_Sean walked into Tim’s office. “Hoo-boy, Tim, you look like shit.”_

_“Thanks,” Tim murmured._

_“Something wrong?”_

_“Can’t sleep. Does this seem kind of familiar to you?”_

_“Not really, no. Why can’t you sleep?”_

_“I’ve been having weird dreams.”_

_“Did I tell you the one I had about my grandma Helen?”_

_“Something about cheese.”_

_“You do remember. Well, grandma Helen’s been dead for ten years and I don’t really care for cave-aged gouda. Sometimes a dream is just a lot of crap that’s not supposed to make sense.”_

_“You think that’s it?” Tim sounded disappointed._

_“You wanted there to be more?”_

_“Usually at this point, you’re naked.”_

_“Well, if you insist…”_

A slight noise brought him out of his slumber. He was going to strangle the perpetrator. He could use lack of sleep as a defense. He stared at the back of the man trying to exit the office.

“Sean?”

“Ah, fuck. Sorry, Tim, I didn’t mean to wake you. I didn’t even realize that you were asleep until I got to your desk.”

“Most people knock,” Tim stated. He was being an asshole and he knew it, but he needed his sleep, damn it. And Sean had interrupted a really good dream.

“Sorry. I asked Nathan for some sleeping pills. There’s a dose on your desk. I’ll lock your door on the way out so you’re not disturbed. Maybe you can get back to whatever you were dreaming about.”

“Or maybe you just lock the door,” Tim said, getting up from his desk and moving closer to the door.

“I just said that.”

“Stay. Lock the door and stay.”

Sean’s fingers reached behind him to activate the lock as Tim closed in on him. “Am I dreaming?”

Tim smiled. “No.”

“Good,” Sean said, closing the distance between them.  



End file.
